My Messed Up High School Life
by Coldheart12
Summary: Natsume, a 22 year old that teaches in Gakuen Alice. After a week of a new school year, he gets two new students...full summary inside :) Hope you enjoy! RxM, NxM... Family/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Tragedy/Drama :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title?  
**

**Summary:  
**

**Natsume, a 22 year old that teaches in Gakuen Alice. After a week of a new school year, he gets two new students, Mikan and Ruka. A couple days passed since Mikan and Ruka has been in G.A and they already have a fan club. After a girl confuses to Ruka, everyone finds out that Mikan and Ruka are going out. What's This!? Hotaru is one of Mikan's enemy(s)!? Natsume falls in love Mikan!? A twist =3**

**Character(s):  
****  
Mikan Sakura- 17**

Ruka Nogi- 17

Natsume Hyuuga- 22 (teaches English and P.E.)

Hotaru Imai- 17

Luna Koizumi- 20

Other(s)- 17-23

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or characters from GA**

**Enjoy ;)**

**-New students- **

****It was September, a Thursday morning at Gakuen Alice. It's been a week since school started again and students waking up early.

As students from D2 got ready for class, their handsome 22 year old teacher, Natsume Hyuuga came in. He stood in front of his class and got everyone's attention.

"Okay class, we have two new students that would be joining us today and for the rest of the school year. Please come in and introduce yourself." He said. Everyone stared at the door as a girl and a guy came in.

The first one began "Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura and this is Ruka Nogi. We known each other since 4th grade, so we're close. Please to meet you all, hope you take care of us and become friends." Mikan bowed and smiled. She noticed boys were staring at her.

Well dah, she was freakin' beautiful! Her beautiful honey brown hair was shining, her beautiful hazel eyes were hypnotizing, you couldn't look away! Even her boobs! They were size C-cup. Everything about her was just perfect, her body was every guys dreams.

**-Ruka's POV-  
**

I notice that boys were looking at Mikan...oh and girls were lookig at me too. I was pretty annoyed, so I did a fake cough and began to speak.

"As she said, my name is Ruka Nogi. Please to meet you" I said.

It was quiet for a couple seconds and Natsume-sensei told us "Ruka, your partner is Hotaru Imai, right there next to the window", he pointed. "And Miss Sakura, your partner is Tsubasa Andou, right here in front of you." he said.

We nodded and went to our sets. As I was walking, I heard some whispers. '_Hey, don't you think Ruka is cute!?'_, '_Do you think that Sakura girl is his girlfriend?' _and so on. I also heard the boys '_Hey that Sakura is hot!', ' Look at her boobs! There big!' ,' I should give her my fruit stick' _…...and so on.

As I walked up to my partner Imai-san, she looked at me. I wasn't very comfortable with her stare, it send chills up my spine. I sat down next to her and next thing you knew it! She had her hand on my leg.

It made me sick to my stomach!...

I stopped her! God knows what would happened if I didn't stop her!

**-Mikan's POV-**

Wow! For a new student, I was scared! I never get scared to introduce myself and Ruka! I felt uneasy being in that classroom, I felt a lot of eyeballs staring at me! It gave me chills. Dame creeps!

Anyway...

I sat next to my partner Tsubasa. He had a star under his right eye, weird right!? But other then that, he was nice. When I sat down, whispered "_Hi, nice to meet ya! I'm Tsubasa, hope we become good friends soon!"_ he also smiled. Yup, we were going to be great friends, I have a feeling!

But still! As Natsume-sensei was teaching English, I still felt eyes staring at me! I don't like this at all!

**(P.E time! Still Mikan's POV)**

It was time for some Gym! I love Gym! But I didn't like how it was hot, I had to wear shorts and my shirt was a little tight so my breast popped out a little!

So, Natsume-sensei had timed us on running. There was a girl named Hotaru Imai. She was the second to last to run, she ran fast! Her time was 12.5 seconds! Pretty fast right! Okay, I was the last to run, I think I will have trouble running, because boys are still staring at me. I awaited for Natsume-sensei to blow the whistle and he did. I ran as fast as I can! I don't want to be here anymore, the boys are perverted bastards! Oh God! My legs hurt a little, I never ran so fast before! Sure I am fast, but not this fast!

"Mikan-san!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Mikan, you can stop running know!", It was Ruka-pyon! He told me to stop, so I did, but why? Was I finished running?

I stopped and I was breathing heavily. A couple of girls came up to me. "Wow Mika-chan! Your ran faster the Hotaru-chan! 11.9 seconds! Thats every fast!", said a girl with blue hair, I think her name was Nonoko!? "Yeah! Your really fast! Do want to hang out with us sometime!?", said another girl, she had like a pinkish hair color, I think she's the class rep. And I think her name was...Anna?

I just stared at them for a couple seconds and answered 'Sure', they were pretty happy with my answer.  
"So! What about tomorrow!? At the Mall, after school!?" said Sumire...we met in the bathroom earlier. I nodded and they walked away saying 'Yay!'.

This is going to be a long day for me and Ruka-pyon...

**-End of Pov-**

  
The day went by and Mikan and Ruka walked home together.

"Hey Ruka-pyon...", Mikan said. "What is it?" Ruka said. "Have you made new friends already?". Ruka stared at his girlfriend. **(A/N: Mikan is Ruka's boyfriend, it says it in the summary)**

"Yeah, I made a lot, and you? Have you made new friends?" Ruka smiled. "Yeah, I only made three. Nonoko, Anna and Sumire. We're going to the mall after school tomorrow! Wanna come?", Mikan asked...

**What do you think? :) Can you guys help me out with the title, i'm not sure what to name it and I will give credit to whoever helps me! :) Please review and tell me what you think about this story :)**

Heart12 out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title?  
**

**Enjoy!**

**- She's your Girlfriend!?-Enemy-**

(At the mall)** Mika's Pov-**

(A/N: Ruka agreed to come to the mall...I was going to put a flashback, but I didn't know where to put it...I'm sorry)  
"Mikan-chan~ Over here!" I heard Nonoko and Anna yelling. It was around 4:15pm, and we got out of school 30 minutes ago.

Me and Ruka ran to them. It was me, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Tsubasa, two other girls...I think their name was Hotaru and Misaki and a small group of guys. I'm glad Ruka-pyon came, it would have been weird if I was the only one with a guy to hug!

"Hey guys! I thought it would be okay if I brought Ruka-pyon!", I said as I hugged Ruka-pyon's arm.

"That's fine!-smiles- We've brought our guys! And oh yeah! My names Misaki and this is Hotaru!-points- We are in the same class as you!", Misaki said.

**Ruka's Pov-**

I smiled as I saw my friends that I made yesterday. I was about to walk towards them when all of the sudden Imai grabbed my arm. Our eyes connected. I was feeling sick again! She was moving closer and I knew she wanted to kiss, but I won't do that! I don't like her! Plus I have my cute girlfriend Mikan! I moved away fast.

"Didn't you wanted a kiss!?", She said as she smirk. I felt shivers. "Nogi-san Guess what!", She ask me while everyone is staring at us, Oh God, Mikan is going to get mad!

"W-what?" I answered. "I L-o-v-e Y-o-u" she said loud. I wasn't surprised when Mikan grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear "Tonight, you getting punished", then she licked it.

I blushed and told Imai. "I'm sorry, we only met yesterday and I don't like you. Plus Mikan's my girlfriend" I put my arm around Mikan.

…...1

…..2

….3

"WHAT! Mikan! Ruka's you boyfriend!?" The girls yelled and gasped while my friends (A.K.A the small group of guys) Started laughing and smirking. They all know I'm going out with Mikan, all their thinking is what we do...You know, like if we ever had sex and all those perverted stuff. We do kiss and I once touched mikan's breast before. Here's a funny story, we were about to _do it_, until are parents called us. We were at a hotal, about to party like it's was 1699. …..

**Short I know :P Thanks to the people who reviewed ^^ Please tell me what you think and if you have an idea, I would gladly read it and if I like it i'll put it in :)  
Reviewed:  
TECKK  
Mooshy3712- Glad you like it!  
SonicxAmy134- I like the title, but (little spoiler) in the future chapters, Mikan will fall in love with Natsume, so I will us it, but later in the future :)  
And AnimeMango- Thanks, I like Ruka and Mikan too :)  
And have you seen the last chapter of Gakuen Alice!? It's Awsome even though I don't understand Chinese :P Thanks again, until next time you guys!  
**

**Heart12 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for my many grammar ****mistakes! Hope you forgive me, grammar isn't my my bestfriend, hehe...Anyway, sorry for chapter two (because it was short), this is part 2 for chapter 2 and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

P.S!  
Thanks SonicxAmy134 :) Thanks for the title!

**-_My Messed Up High School Life_-**

**-She's Your Girlfriend!?-Enemy(s)-  
Part2**

**Mikan's Pov-**

Hehe...I guess everyone was kinda happy that they know about me and Ruka, well...almost everybody. Hotaru kept staring at me the whole time! Not once have I saw her blinked! I thought that was pretty creepy!

Any how...We went to store to store, bought clothes, shoes and so on. Me and Ruka mostly stayed with each other the whole time as Nonoko, Sumire, Anna, Misaki, Tsubasa, (I met the small group of guys) Kitsuneme, Kokoro, Yuu and Hayate, smirked and made fun of us a little. But the weird thing is, Hotaru kept staring at me and tries to go between us when she has the chance.

I don't think she likes me.

"Hey I'm hungry! It's been 2 hour since we got here and still haven't ate somethin! Lets go to that little Cafe! -Points at the cafe- What do ya say?" asked Tsubasa. When we all saw the Cafe, Misaki slapped his head. ****

It was a Cosplay Cafe. Me and all the girls say no, so we went to a normal cafe. The funny thing is, when they took our orders, we saw Natsume-sensei and Luna-sensei. We called them over

"Natsume-sensei! Luna-sensei! Want to join us?", Nonoko and Anna yelled across the Cafe It was a bit embarrassing, but they came over.

"Aren't you guys suppose to study for our test!?", Natsume-sensei said. We frowned a little and just offer them to stay and have lunch with us "Come on Natsume-sensei! We're not in school, just have lunch with us! Your not gonna die from it!", Me and all the girls said.

It was pretty funny how his face frowned and Luna-sensei (She's our Math teacher) laughed a little.

They sat down and took their orders. After that, it was dead silent. No talked until our food came. We talk for a bit, until someone changed the conversation topic. Sumire ask me and ruka "So how long", we stared at her for a while with flushed cheeks. Everyone was staring at us, even Natsume and Luna-sensei.

"Umm, we..." we stared off "..ummm..since we were in 6th grade, like 6 years ago", we both said. Are faces were red.

Natsume-sensei staring at me for a while, I wasn't sure why tho...anyway, everyone, but Hotaru was teasing us

Sumire said "That's so cute, bestfriends became boyfriend and girlfriend!"  
Nonoko and Anna ask question that we didn't bother to answer because it was embarrassing "Did you guys did it yet!? Are ya gonna have a child? How many dates have you guys been on?" and so on.

Natsume and Luna-sensei said "I better not catch you guys kissin in my class", we both blushed.

We talked and laughed for a while. I've gotten to know Natsume-sensei and Luna-sensei a little more! Found out that they ran into each other! And I didn't know Luna-sensei was 19 when she started working at Gakuen Alice! And- -**grabs stomach- **Dame cramps! Why periods! WHY!?

"Umm...I gotta go to the restroom, would anyone like to join me?!", I stood up and asked. They stared at me for a couple seconds and Hotaru answered "I gotta go too, I'll join you.." she said kinda coldly. She got up and we went.

_At the restroom~_

We did our business and we started washing our hands. "So, your Ruka's girlfriend -**looks at her from head to toe**- I wonder why..." she said with an evil chuckle. I know I'm not that good at fighting, but I'm good at standing up for myself. "Why!? Well, because he loves me, that's why" I answered. She gave me a glare as we dried our hands. We walk out and went back to our friends. We were a couple steps away from them and she whispers "_You know what Sakura-san, I don't like you, so you better stay away from me. So welcome to my ENEMY'S list_

WTF!

** End of chapter!  
It's short and I'm sorry! It's summer, but it sucks, and I'm busy taking care of my little sis! Plus it's my dad's birthday today x3  
How was it? Did you like it? Please Review :)  
Awsome people:-  
~Mooshy3712  
~Amu Sakura Mae  
~Roanna  
~TECKK  
~SonicxAmy134- Thank you so much! :)  
~Me enamore de ti  
~AnimeMango  
Thank you so much so reviewing/Fallowing and Favorite this story! :'3**


End file.
